Pokemon Shuffle Wikia:Chat/Logs/9 September 2015
02:05 LIKE WTB, BRUH!!!!!!!! 02:06 ... 02:07 erm...wat 02:07 yea thats what i said!!!! 02:07 i was like WHAT THE BEEDO?!?! 02:07 ikr 02:07 i'll put umbreon on here to log rn 02:08 becuz sera sux 02:08 yes, i suck 02:08 cuz im sera 02:09 !test 02:09 bae:Hai! 02:09 *facepaw* 02:10 lol 02:10 !bae 02:10 bae is my bae. 02:10 XD 02:11 bruh, srsly, call me rn 02:12 ok 02:13 bruh 02:13 yk im logging the chat rn right? 02:14 !bae 02:14 bae is my bae. 02:15 !bae 02:15 Kittiekittiemeowmeow is my bae. 02:15 aww ur my bae 2!!! 02:15 !loveyou 02:15 dwarn 02:16 !pikachu 02:16 Pika-who? 02:16 !updatelogs 02:16 bae:Logs updated. Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 02:16 !hug 02:16 bae::Thanks for the hug! <3 02:16 !master 02:16 bae:I am currently being run by BlossomPowerpuff 02:18 !hug 02:18 Kittiekittiemeowmeow::Thanks for the hug! <3 02:18 yw 02:18 c: 02:19 Hai 02:20 !test 02:20 bae:Hai! 02:20 Hai 02:20 Haihaiaaaaaa 02:21 Sup. 02:22 hi 02:22 nm you 02:22 (spanish pls) 02:23 Bueno 02:23 ¿Como estas? 02:24 Muy bien 02:24 (sorry kittie) 02:24 Yo no estoy de humor en este momento. 02:25 Seriously, I'm not in the mood. 02:25 Sorry 02:25 ish oki 02:26 OK 02:26 French? 02:26 No thanks. 02:26 gawd ok 02:27 Uh-huh 02:27 Mais, quel est le probleme? 02:27 .-. 02:28 rien 02:28 tu necesita practicar espanol 02:28 really? 02:28 Pas d'humeur, d'accord? 02:29 Si, shes does kittie 02:30 si 02:30 Eric a fait quelque chose que je ne veux pas en parler 02:30 ..............................tell me 02:30 Non 02:31 Serieusement, dis-moi 02:31 That needs an accent .-. 02:31 in the "e" 02:32 I dont have an accented e okay? 02:32 Peu importe 02:33 tu necesita practicar espanol 02:33 7:28 SeraphinaTheWolf really? 02:33 7:28 PrincessAlicornTwilightSparkle Pas d'humeur, d'accord? 02:33 Si, shes does kittie 02:33 WAIT 02:33 I FINALLY GOT THAT 02:33 JERKS 02:33 lol 02:34 Bon, il m'a crié d'accord? 02:35 es muy importante 02:35 kittie 02:36 I'm speaking french not spanish lol 02:36 twilight 02:36 i know 02:36 i dont do french tho 02:36 D'accord, desole 02:36 pero ella no comprendo 02:36 ...dont think that was right 02:36 GOD, witho the accent it makes it hard to read 02:37 oh well you get what i mean 02:37 hat was good enough Kittie 02:37 *that 02:37 pero no tengo los accentos 02:38 Bien 02:38 bien? 02:39 what languages do you know? 02:40 a lot 02:40 bien means good lol 02:41 Es necesario practicar español 02:41 jk lol 02:41 no i know but how is that good? 02:42 cuz i siad 02:42 nice 02:42 QUÉ 02:42 nada 02:43 Te amo 02:43 wat 02:44 Panda Ce que le? 02:45 Non, je vais bien, avec la vie. 02:45 !speakjapanese 02:45 .-. 02:46 さて、遅らせます。 02:46 !speakgerman 02:46 Ich kann nicht. 02:47 Translation: I can't 02:47 XD 02:47 jk I can lol 02:47 *facebrick* 02:48 !speakItalian 02:48 Se vuoi. 02:48 lawl 02:48 omg 02:49 what do you not know? 02:49 english 02:49 lawl jk 02:49 lol 02:50 I'm still learning Maltese 02:50 -_____________________________________- 02:51 Kittie, ella es una estupidez. 02:52 erm wat 02:52 si 02:52 Sí, pero ella es. 02:53 Looooooooooooooooooooooooool 02:53 jk 02:53 si si si 02:54 XD 02:54 ¿Qué estás haciendo? 02:54 nada mucho 02:54 hablando en la telefono 02:54 ¿Cuánto español lo sabes? 02:55 whatever close enough lol 02:55 lel 02:55 mucho pero not all (lawl spanglish idgac) 02:55 ¿Con quien? 02:56 what do you mean? 02:56 Igual 02:56 To your talking on the ohone 02:56 *phone 02:57 I said "with who? 02:57 So? 02:57 oh yea ok sorry 02:57 ok 02:57 i know what it means i just didnt understand, sorry 02:57 ok 02:58 con Serenity 02:58 Edite? 02:58 Oh bien, gracias 02:59 what the fudge 02:59 de nada 02:59 como se dice still, Twilight? 02:59 Sera no puede entender lol 03:00 Bueno 03:00 Hola 03:01 si 03:01 Me preguntaba dónde estaba 03:01 Aburrido 03:01 Muy aburrido 03:02 que es aburrido? 03:03 Un poco, lo siento 03:03 ok 03:03 Observación de youtube aunque 03:05 que? 03:06 I'm watching youtube 03:06 lol 03:08 Hola? 03:08 U there 03:08 Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelo? 03:08 oh hola, lo,siento 03:08 * lo siento 03:10 Ok 03:10 Can we speak english now? 03:11 sure, if u want 03:11 Mk 03:11 !test 03:11 PrincessAlicornTwilightSparkle:Hai! 03:11 !updatelogs 03:11 PrincessAlicornTwilightSparkle:Logs updated. Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 03:11 Ok 03:12 buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn 03:12 jk lol 03:12 Sorry I'm watching some random bullcrap 03:13 lol 03:13 XD 03:15 Ello? 03:15 أراهن أنك لا تستطيع قراءة هذا 03:16 Translation: I bet you cannot read this 03:16 sorry 03:16 I have an international keyboard and I'm not afriad to use it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:17 rah 03:18 gwah gwah ga ga ga ga 03:18 ro ma ro ma ma ma 03:18 ga ga oh la laaaaaa 03:18 want yo bad ro'mance 03:18 i want yo love and i want yo revenge 03:19 i want your love id ont wanna be friend 03:19 Je veux ton amour 03:19 Et je veux ta revenge 03:19 Je veux ton amour 03:20 I don't wanna be friends 03:20 I don't wanna be friends! 03:20 Want yo bad romance!!!!! 03:20 #done 03:20 #sweg 03:22 ... 03:24 XD 03:24 wanna playt a game 03:24 like what? 03:25 i sing de lyrics and you guess what song it is 03:25 wanan play 03:25 ooooooh ok ok ok ok ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 03:25 want me to do the lyrics first? 03:25 sure 03:25 ok 03:25 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood 03:26 You know it used to be mad love 03:26 So take a look what you've done 03:26 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood 03:26 Hey 03:26 ooh i love bad blood 03:26 good job 03:26 and i love Taylor Swift 03:26 lol 03:26 10 points for kittie!!! 03:26 ur turn 03:26 yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 03:27 and i know she'll be the best of me at least we'll both be numb 03:27 and she'll always get the best of me the worst is yet to come 03:27 Hmmmmm 03:28 but at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young 03:28 this i kno 03:28 nononononononononononon 03:28 *know 03:28 i know thisnoooooooooooooooooooooooo 03:28 this i know 03:28 i love this song 03:29 omg its can't feel my face XDDDDDDDDDDDDD 03:29 YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 03:29 XDXDXDDXDXD 03:29 i can't feel my face whe im with you 03:29 but i love it 03:29 but i love it 03:29 Ok 03:29 My turn lol 03:29 I LOVE THAT SONG 03:29 XD 03:30 This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it 03:30 ooh i love that song 03:30 Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long 03:30 heartbeat song-kelly clarkson 03:30 Oh up, up all night long 03:30 Yup 03:30 ur turn 03:30 Kitty-20 03:31 Me-10 03:31 yas 03:31 um got off the plane at LAX 03:31 hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 03:31 witha dream and my cardigain 03:32 welcome to the land of fame excess 03:32 ooh, am i gonna fit in? 03:32 OMG 03:32 OMGOMGOMGOMG 03:32 I LOVE YOU 03:32 YA OF COURSE I DID!!! 03:33 Party In The U.S.A 03:33 YAS!!!! 03:33 ok i was gonna say something but realized i cant say that on chat 03:34 lol 03:35 brb 03:35 lol 03:35 brb 03:35 yea i anted to say someting but it has a swear lol 03:40 ok 03:40 My turn 03:40 Cuz I'm at a pay phone 03:40 Trying to call home 03:40 All of my change I spent on you 03:40 Oh where have the times gone 03:40 Baby it's all wrong 03:40 Where are the plans we made for two? 03:40 payphone- maroon 5 03:40 Done 03:41 :D 03:41 YUSH 03:41 man, i wanted to do that 03:41 Kittie-30 03:41 me-20 03:41 XD 03:41 Ur turn lol 03:42 hi 03:42 wyd? 03:42 ok 03:42 call me 03:42 wait no 03:42 i'll call you 03:42 Hai 03:43 Kittie 03:43 your turn 03:43 the struggles im facing 03:43 the chances im takin 03:43 uhuhuhuhuhuh i think i... 03:43 sometimes might hold me back but 03:44 no im not waiting!! 03:44 .... 03:44 i may not know it 03:44 The Climb? 03:44 but these are the moments 03:44 ya!!! 03:44 yush 03:45 Ok 03:45 hold on lets let serenity play now 03:45 We tied 03:45 lets start over with her 03:45 ok 03:45 OK 03:45 NEW ULE 03:45 TEO PPL GUESS AT ONCE 03:46 2 I 03:46 MEAN 03:46 wait does the point go to who gets it first? 03:46 i think we should do that 03:46 THE IST TOGUESS RIGHT WINS 10POINTS 03:46 *FIRST 03:46 ok yea 03:47 thats what i said 03:47 OMG FAIL 03:47 OK 03:47 lol 03:47 who first? 03:47 idc 03:47 me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:47 okie 03:47 wait whos after her? 03:48 I can't escape this heck 03:48 So many times I've tried 03:48 But I'm still caged inside 03:48 i know i 03:49 idk 03:50 animal i have become 03:50 just say it when you have it bruh 03:50 ^^^ 03:50 ok twi-1 03:50 by who? 03:50 oh yea by who? 03:50 three days grace 03:51 ^^^^^ 03:51 ok twi-1 2015 09 09